


Nativité à Tintagel

by LilicatAll (YzanmyoLilicatAll)



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Angst and Humor, Christmas, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YzanmyoLilicatAll/pseuds/LilicatAll
Summary: Arthur est malade au fond de son lit et rien ne semble pouvoir l'en sortir. C'est sans compter sur sa mère, sa tante et quelques chevaliers. Et si à l'occasion des préparatifs de la fête de la Nativité, Arthur retrouvait le goût de vivre ?





	Nativité à Tintagel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maeglin_Surion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeglin_Surion/gifts).



> Alors non, ce n'est pas Noël, mais voilà... Parler de Noël au mois d'Août c'est pas mal non ?

Étendu sur le lit aux draps défraîchis et puants la sueur et la maladie, Arthur fixait sans vraiment le voir le plafond de sa chambre. Un soupir las lui échappa. Il était épuisé. Épuisé par l’anémie dont il ne se remettait pas, épuisé par les combats qu’il avait mené, épuisé par les contraintes, les responsabilités, le poids des attentes des autres (Dieux, chevaliers, et autres pécores infoutus de comprendre des concepts simplissimes) et les trahisons. S’il avait su quel merdier se serait, il se serait enfui très loin bien avant de retirer l’épée du rocher la première fois. 

Un sourire désabusé étira les lèvres craquelés du souverain déchu. S’enfuir ? A quatre ans ? Sûr qu’il n’aurait pas vécu longtemps... Ils auraient eu l’air malin, tiens les Dieux sans leur précieux Arthur, futur roi de Bretagne et larbin divin pour leur foutue quête du Graal. Quoique, à bien y réfléchir, ils auraient sûrement nommer Lancelot. Arthur eut une moue dubitative. Lancelot était bien plus rigide que lui sur les méthodes utilisées, et bien moins tolérant envers la faiblesse d’autrui. 

Lancelot... Arthur porta machinalement sa main droite sur son pectoral gauche, ne pouvant empêcher le léger pincement de cœur qu’il ressenti à l’évocation de celui qu’il avait considéré comme un ami... et qui l’avait trahi. Un ricanement amusé secoua le corps affaibli du souverain. Lancelot, le traître, le félon, venu pour le tuer qui lui avait sauvé la vie... C’était d’une ironie tordante. Arthur n’était pas certain d’avoir fait le bon choix en cédant les pleins pouvoirs au chevalier solitaire. Mais.. bof, puisqu’il pensait pouvoir faire mieux, qu’il s’y essaye. Arthur était prêt à parier son royaume que Lancelot s’y casserait les dents. 

Les sourcils noirs et ébouriffés se froncèrent. Ouais, donner les pleins pouvoir à Lancelot n’était peut-être pas sa meilleure idée. Connaissant le lascar comme il le connaissait, les Bretons allaient salement morfler. Lancelot ne supportait ni la bêtise, ni la rébellion même verbale... et les Bretons étaient quand même sacrément cons pour la plupart et tous des sacrés gueulards. Bref, ça ne s’annonçait pas sous les meilleurs auspices cette histoire. 

Soupirant lourdement, Arthur se dit que oui, ce n’était surement pas sa meilleure idée. En même temps, ses idées étaient rarement bonnes. Même quand il pensait bien faire, ça tournait toujours au désastre. Et au final c’était toujours les autres qui en faisait les frais. Même sa mort avait été une idée stupide, et pour le punir les Dieux refusaient de le laissait mourir. Il était maudit. 

Épuisé par ses pensées pas vraiment réjouissantes, Arthur ferma les yeux, prêt à se rendormir. Mais un éclat de rire le sortit de sa torpeur. Ronchonnant contre le malotru qui avait l’outrecuidance de l’empêcher de dormir, il tenta de replonger dans cette douce torpeur qu’il appelait de toute son âme. Mais un nouvel éclat de rire, suivi d’exclamations outragées finirent de le réveiller. 

Bougonnant, Arthur se redressa péniblement et se traîna sur sa couche jusqu’à atteindre la fenêtre. Il râla un peu plus en comprenant que pour voir ce qui se tramait dehors il devait se mettre à genoux et pas seulement se tenir assis sur son matelas de paille. Mais les voix qu’il entendait titiller sa curiosité. Et puis s’il devait être parfaitement honnête, il se faisait chier comme un rat mort. 

Les quelques visites qu’il avait reçu auraient pu égayer ses journées s’il n’avait pas été d’humeur si morose, ou si ses visiteurs n’avaient pas été si cérémonieux ou désarçonnés. Certes, découvrir que le type à qui on vient rendre hommage est finalement bel et bien vivant, c’était déconcertant. Mais merde, ils auraient pu faire un effort... Réussissant finalement, non sans mal et sans râler tant et plus, à se mettre à la hauteur de la fenêtre, Arthur jeta un œil à l’extérieur. 

La première chose qu’il vit fut du blanc... Du blanc partout... Sur le sol, sur les arbres, sur les murets entourant le jardin... Du blanc... Il avait neigé. Une vague de nostalgie le saisit, le faisant porter sa main droite à son cœur et l’enserrer fortement. La neige... Depuis son retour en Bretagne, la neige lui rappelait Mani. Mani qui pestait après le froid, le vent, les bretons, et surtout cette foutue neige... Mani...

Combien de fois avait-il regretté son ami disparu ? Combien de fois s’était-il demandé si les choses auraient pris une tournure si catastrophique si Mani avait été présent à ces côtés ? Combien de fois avait-il culpabilisé d’avoir à tout prix voulu aller à Rome pour ramener Aconia ? Trop de fois... Ces remords et sa culpabilité le bouffaient de l’intérieur depuis trop longtemps. 

Mani avait le don de se foutre dans les emmerdes, et à s’attendre qu’Arthur l’en sorte, mais il était son ami, son meilleur ami... un peu plus même. La légion ne regorgeait pas de femmes et dans les camps, entre les manœuvres, les privations et les pertes de camarades, il arrivait fréquemment aux soldats de trouver un peu de réconfort dans la couche d’un ami. Un sourire teinté d'amertume étira les lèvres craquelées d’Arthur. Les romains n’étaient pas très regardant sur ce genre de pratique, mais les Bretons c’était une toute autre histoire. Pas qu’il ait eu ce genre de désir depuis son arrivée en Bretagne. 

\- C’est pas bientôt fini oui ??!!!   
Le rugissement soudain tira Arthur hors de ses souvenirs. Un très léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en voyant Guenièvre, les poings sur les hanches, sermonner vivement Merlin et Père Blaise qui se disputaient comme des gosses. Il ignorait quel était le sujet de la dispute mais visiblement sa femme avait décidé d’y mettre fin. Bohort ne tarda pas à venir au secours de Guenièvre, tentant visiblement de calmer les esprits échaudés des deux hommes. 

La porte s’ouvrit brutalement le faisant sursauter. Arthur soupira lourdement en voyant sa mère et sa tante surgir dans sa chambre.   
\- Ah ben ça va beaucoup mieux à ce que je vois, s’exclama sa tante d’un ton aussi agréable qu’habituellement. Vous allez pouvoir rassurer votre bande de clampins et ils vont pouvoir dégager !   
\- Et vissa, approuva sa mère. Je n’en peux plus de ces manants qui se prétendent chevalier. 

Sans prêter plus d’attention que ça aux sempiternelles récriminations des deux femmes, connues pour leur amabilité légendaire, Arthur désigna du menton la fenêtre et demanda :   
\- Qu’est-ce qu’ils font là, dehors ?   
\- Ah ça ! Ce n’est qu’une de leurs lubies, répondit sèchement dame Ygerne.   
\- Lubie ? reprit Arthur, demandant implicitement plus d’explications. 

Dame Cydra leva les yeux au ciel et répondit d’un ton ne cachant nullement son dédain :   
\- Voilà que ces pécores, on décidait de célébrer la fête de la Nativité, en l’honneur de la naissance de l’autre là... comment il s’appelle déjà ?   
\- Jésus, souffla Arthur.   
\- Voilà, lui là ! Reprit la Dame. Bref, ils ont décidé de décorer la grande salle pour fêter ça. C’est pour ça qu’ils sont dehors, en train de chercher de quoi décorer. 

\- Bon, puisque vous êtes suffisamment en forme pour regarder par la fenêtre, vous allez descendre dans la grande salle pour superviser tout ça ! décida Dame Ygene.   
\- Quoi ?! protesta Arthur. Mais je ne suis même pas capable de marcher !   
\- Peu importe, un garde vous portera jusqu’en bas. Ça fera plaisir à vos... visiteurs et les décidera peut-être à déguerpir de chez moi ! 

Et sans laisser le temps à son fils de répliquer elle quitta la pièce, sa sœur lui emboîtant le pas avec un sourire sardonique au coin des lèvres. Désabusé, Arthur se laissa retomber sur sa couche, ne prêtant même plus attention aux exclamations plus ou moins enthousiastes qui lui parvenaient de l’extérieur. Il allait se rendormir quand la porte s’ouvrit à nouveau, un garde à la carrure digne d’une armoire bretonne arrivant à grand pas. 

Sans dire un mot le garde enveloppa Arthur dans les couvertures et le souleva, le portant comme une mariée. Choqué, Arthur protesta vertement :   
\- Non mais on peut savoir ce qu’il prend tout un coup ?   
\- Dame Ygerne a donné l’ordre de vous descendre dans la grande salle. Et de surtout bien vous couvrir.   
\- Il n’est pas question que je descende, râla le souverain malade. Laissez moi dormir ! En plus il fait froid dans la grande salle. 

Mais le garde ne prêta nullement attention aux récriminations de celui qu’il portait, sortant de la pièce puant la mort avant d’arpenter les couloirs sombres et froids. Durant tout le trajet Arthur fit connaître son mécontentement devant le traitement qu’il recevait, finissant même par hurler “A l’aide ! A l’enlèvement !” mais en vain. Quelques escaliers et couloirs plus tard, le garde le déposa sur une paillasse confortable installée devant l’immense cheminée de la grande salle. 

Une fois installé, Arthur regarda autour de lui surpris. S’éparpillaient dans la salle des malles d’étoffes ouvertes, des branches d’arbres divers et variés, des pommes de pins, des branches de houx et autres choses qu’il n’identifia pas. En bref c’était un sacré bordel dans la salle habituellement si froide, austère et vide. Pas étonnant que sa mère souhaite se débarrasser au plus vite des responsables d’un tel capharnaüm. 

Au milieu de ce fatras, Merlin et Père Blaise se disputaient vertement sous les regards désabusés de Guenièvre et Bohort.   
\- Non non non ! Protesta Merlin. On ne fête pas la nativité ! C’est le solstice d’hiver !!!   
\- La naissance de Notre Seigneur ! Affirma Père Blaise. C’est une décision papale !   
\- Je m’en fou du pape ! Rugit Merlin. La tradition veut qu’on fête le solstice d”hiver ! Vous avez qu’à fêter la nativité à une autre date !   
\- Notre Seigneur Jésus est né le 25 décembre ! On ne va pas fêter sa naissance en juillet ! C’est ridicule, assena le prêtre choqué. 

\- Ce qui est ridicule c’est votre dispute, finit par intervenir Guenièvre.   
\- Oui, ajouta Bohort, il y a sûrement moyen de concilier les deux, ainsi tout le monde sera content.   
\- Concilier les deux ? S’étonnèrent les deux hommes de cultes.   
\- Mais oui ! Il faut un arbre pour le solstice d’Hiver et... commença Guenièvre. Euh... Il faut quoi pour la nativité ?   
\- Une crèche, répondit Père Blaise. 

Tout sourire Bohort s’extasia :   
\- Oh oui ! Une jolie crèche ! On peut la mettre au pied de l’arbre ! Cela fera du plus bel effet. Qu’est-ce qu’il faut pour faire la crèche ?   
\- Une petite étable, un bœuf, un âne, les rois mages, Joseph, Marie et le petit Jésus, expliqua patiemment Père Blaise. Enfin des figurines qui les représentent. 

Merlin allait répliquer quelque chose mais en fut empêché par le bruit que firent les portes de la grande salle s’ouvrant brutalement.   
\- Mais avancez bon Dieu !   
\- Tirez bordel !   
L’échange d’amabilité accompagna l’arrivé d’un grand sapin, précédé difficilement par Venec et suivi par Perceval, chacun d’eux portant les extrémités de l’arbre. 

\- Ah vous l’avez trouvé ! s’enthousiasma Merlin pendant que les deux hommes remettaient l’arbre debout.   
\- Ouais, répondit Venec en faisant craquer son dos. Et on en a chié pour le ramener jusqu’ici.   
\- Mais c’est quoi ça ?   
Tous tournèrent les yeux vers Merlin qui s’offusquait en tenant du bout du doigt une branche du conifère. 

\- Un sapin ? tenta Perceval.   
\- Mais non ! Pas du tout ! C’est un épicéa commun, alors que je vous avez demandé un épicéa bleu ! Qu’est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse de ça ?! s’énerva le druide.   
\- Oui, mais c’est pas grave, commença Bohort.   
\- Pas grave ! Rugit Merlin interrompant le chevalier. Mais c’est un blasphème !!! Un scandale ! Un...   
\- C’est un arbre ! trancha Guenièvre. Vous allez pas nous en chier un menhir ! 

Assis prés de la cheminée, Arthur pouffa de rire en entendant son épouse jurer comme un charretier choquant les autres hommes présents. Son rire se transforma en une moue tendre. Il n’aimait pas Guenièvre, pas comme il avait aimé Aconia, pas comme il l’aimait sûrement encore. Mais au fil du temps il avait développé une certaine tendresse pour sa femme. Ce fut surtout lors de son voyage en quête de sa descendance qu’il avait remarqué ses sentiments doux pour celle qui partageait sa vie depuis de nombreuses années. Il avait appris à la respecter, et lui était étrangement attaché. 

\- Alors Sire, vous voilà sorti de votre piaule. Ca fait plaisir de voir que vous allez mieux.   
Arthur tourna la tête vers celui qui venait de s’asseoir à ses côtés, interrompant ses pensées. Son regard s’attarda sur le visage souriant de Venec, celui de Verinus se superposant à celui du marchand. Ils se ressemblaient un peu tout les deux : un peu véreux, balances sur les bords, plus intéressés par le profit que par la charité, mais pourtant très loyaux envers ceux qu’ils respectaient et appréciaient. 

Se rendant compte qu’il n’avait toujours pas répondu à Venec, Arthur haussa les épaules et lâcha :   
\- Pas comme si j’avais eu le choix de toute façon.   
\- Ca fait plaisir quand même.   
Les deux hommes restèrent assis ensemble, en silence, assistant au débat mouvementé pour savoir où l’épicéa, finalement accepté par Merlin, devait être placé. 

En râlant et soufflant comme un boeuf, Perceval poussa l’imposant conifère d’un endroit à un autre.   
\- Oh non, là ! Il serait parfait là ! s’exclama Guenièvre en désignant de son doigt le coin opposé de la grande salle.   
\- Ah non ! protesta Perceval. Si vous voulez le mettre ailleurs cet arbre, vous le poussez vous même ! 

Devant le refus net et franc du chevalier, habituellement si conciliant, les autres décidèrent que l’emplacement actuel était parfait et se lancèrent dans une discussion sur la crèche et les figurines devant représenter les différents protagonistes.   
\- Si vous avez des morceaux de bois, moi je peux vous les tailler pour faire un boeuf, un âne et cinq personnes, proposa Perceval.   
\- Et un bébé, ajouta Blaise.   
\- Alors pour le bébé, je peux pas promettre de réussir, mais je peux essayer. 

Perceval sorti un couteau de sa poche et s’installant par terre, près d’Arthur, commença son ouvrage. Pendant ce temps, Bohort et Guenièvre discutaient avec Merlin sur les décorations.   
\- Il faudrait mettre des branches de houx dans l’arbre, ça ferait joli.   
\- Avec des pommes de pins pour compléter.   
\- Et des rubans !   
\- Oh oui de beaux rubans colorés ! 

Guenièvre et Bohort sortirent du fond d’une des malles posées là des rubans divers et variés, les disposant dans l’arbre, pendant que Merlin se débattait avec les branches de houx.   
\- Aïe ! Ca pique !!!!!!!!!   
\- Faites attention Merlin, lâcha Guenièvre les bras tendus pour atteindre les branches les plus hautes avec un morceau d’étoffe blanche. 

\- Il manque quelque chose, remarqua Bohort en se reculant pour avoir une vue d’ensemble.   
\- La crèche ! Il manque la crèche ! Asséna Père Blaise.   
\- Non, autre chose... en haut de l’arbre... répondit machinalement Bohort.   
\- Je ne vois pas quoi...   
\- Un truc brillant... comme une étoile peut-être...   
\- L’étoile qui a guidé les rois mages, ça rendrait bien effectivement. 

Merlin et Guenièvre approuvèrent l’idée, et Venec se leva pour les rejoindre intervenant alors :   
\- Je peux vous trouver ça facilement, une belle étoile dorée. Pour un prix très raisonnable en plus.   
\- Et à qui comptez vous la voler celle-ci ? s’enquit Bohort d’un air soupçonneux.   
Venec regarda le chevalier d’un air faussement outragé, posant une main sur son cœur et s’offusqua :   
\- Mais enfin... à personne ! De quoi m’accusez vous ? 

\- Oh arrêtez Venec, s’amusa Guenièvre. Tout le monde ici connait la nature de vos activités. Mais nous vous serions très reconnaissant si vous pouviez nous trouver cette étoile.   
\- Enfin non ! S’exclama Bohort ! Une étoile volée ! On ne peut pas...   
\- Il n’en est pas question, protesta Merlin. Pas d’étoile sur ce sapin ! Ce sapin est là pour fêter le solstice d’hiver ! Vous allez avoir votre crèche là pour votre nativité !   
\- On a dit qu’on faisait les deux, rétorqua Père Blaise.   
\- Vous n’allez pas recommencer ! râla Guenièvre. 

Près de la cheminée, Arthur assista amusé à la dispute entre les cinq autres, se demandant lequel finirait par avoir raison des autres. Ce fut un discret toussotement qui attira son attention sur Perceval, toujours au sol près de lui.   
\- Sire ?   
\- Ne m’appelez pas sire, grogna Arthur.   
\- Et comment vous voulez que je vous appelle ? 

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel et préféra laisser tomber plutôt que de se lancer dans une énième discussion avec Perceval. Il avait beaucoup d’affection pour le chevalier, mais ne se sentait ni la force, ni la patience de devoir lui expliquer des choses pourtant simples.   
\- Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ? soupira-t-il.   
\- Tenez, j’ai fait ça pour vous. 

Surpris, Arthur pris les deux petits paquets, entourés de toile de jute, que lui tendait Perceval.  
\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ?   
\- C’est des cadeaux, expliqua le gallois. J’ai entendu Père Blaise raconter que les rois mages avaient offert des cadeaux au petit Jésus. Mais le petit Jésus je le connais pas moi, et vous êtes le seul roi que je connaisse. Alors, voilà... C’est des cadeaux pour vous.   
\- Ah... D’accord... euh... Merci... je suppose... 

Arthur observa le visage placide de Perceval, ses yeux bleus où perçaient sa naïveté. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les deux petits paquets dans ses mains.   
\- Ben vous les ouvrez pas ? demanda Perceval en désignant du menton les mains pleine d’Arthur.   
\- Hein ? Ah si, si bien sûr... 

Lentement, se demandant ce que son chevalier le plus imprévisible avait bien pu inventer cette fois encore, il déplia l’étoffe du premier paquet, dévoilant une boule en bois parfaitement ronde, avec d’étranges motifs dessus.   
\- C’est quoi ? S’enquit-il réellement curieux, tournant et retournant la sphère dans ses mains.   
\- C’est la terre, répondit Perceval. Et les trucs en relief là, c’est les pays. Et là regardez... Juste là... C’est la Bretagne. 

Arthur sourit en regardant le truc biscornu que pointait Perceval. Il hésita à lui faire remarquer que la terre était plate et non pas ronde, mais se souvint que le gallois soutenait mordicus le contraire. Aussi laissa-t-il tomber le sujet et ouvrit-il le second paquet. Il y trouva un morceau de bois, coupé d’une étrange façon : un carré, dont le milieu d’un des côtés était une pointe. Le tout était peint en bleu et sur l’une des faces, treize couronnes jaune étaient peintes. En y regardant de plus près, Arthur identifia le morceau de bois comme étant un blason. 

\- J’ai fait un rêve où vous portiez un machin comme ça sur la poitrine. Alors j’ai essayé de le refaire... Mais c’était plus classe dans mon rêve, expliqua Perceval.   
\- D’accord, souffla Arthur plus touché par le présent aussi modeste soit-il qu’il ne voulait bien l’admettre. Pourquoi bleu ?   
\- C’est la couleur du ciel, de l’espace. Et les couronnes c’est parce que vous êtes le roi, et treize c’est...   
\- Le nombre de royaumes unifiés, proposa Arthur surpris que Perceval ait noté ce point précis.   
\- Ah ouais, ça marche aussi... Moi je pensais plutôt aux chevaliers de la table ronde, mais les royaumes ça marche aussi. 

Arthur sourit franchement à Perceval qui lui rendit son sourire avec hésitation.   
\- Ca vous plait ? Ca fait pas trop con comme cadeaux ?   
\- Pas du tout, ça me fait très plaisir. Merci Perceval, rit Arthur. 

Perceval allait dire quelque chose quand Père Blaise surgit à leurs côtés et pointa l’une des figurines sculptée par le gallois en demandant :   
\- C’est quoi ça ?   
\- Ah ça, ben c’est l’âne, ça se voit non ? regardez y’a la queue, les oreilles...   
\- Il ressemble vachement au boeuf, maugréa l'ecclésiastique.   
\- Mais non, voyez pas les cornes là, sur le bœuf ?   
\- C’est des cornes ça ? On dirait des oreilles...   
\- C’est des cornes !   
\- Et ça c’est qui ?   
\- Ah ben ça c’est les rois mages. Ils ont une couronne.   
\- Vous appelez ça une couronne vous ? 

Arthur laissa les deux compères à leur dispute, reportant son attention sur les présents étrangement attentionnés de Perceval. Il pensait avoir laissé tous ses amis, ses véritables amis à Rome : Manillius, Verinus... Avant de se donner la mort, il pensait n’avoir plus rien à donner, plus rien à recevoir, n’être plus rien... Mais finalement, dans cette grande salle pourtant si froide de Tintagel, il comprit que des amis il en avait encore. Des amis fidèles, loyaux, chacun à leur manière, et auquel il était plus attaché qu’il ne le pensait. 

Il admira le blason créé par Perceval. Oui, il avait eu tort de donner les pleins pouvoirs à Lancelot. Il devait se reprendre, combattre le mal qui le rongeait. Pour pouvoir protéger ceux qui lui étaient chers. Ceux-là même qui se disputaient actuellement sur la couleur d’un ruban, le positionnement d’une crèche, le nombre de pommes de pins et le prix d’une étoile.   
Arthur leva les yeux et admira le sapin joliment décoré, la crèche nichée à son pied. Il pouvait presque entendre Mani sourire à ses côtés, lui soufflant doucement :   
\- Ils sont un peu cons ces Bretons, mais ils sont plutôt sympas au final non ? 

FIN.


End file.
